Tennis Match
by Yusuki Mazui
Summary: OSMB#5 Proposal fic: "Unlike other girls, my engagement ring did not come from a "Tiffany's" box. It came from a sport with 'love'."


Yusuki: Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Ryoma!

Ed: WTH? Baka, it passed three months ago.

Conan: Welcome back, Yusuki-san

Yusuki: I feel so happy right now! I got to publish this new story! I guess it's karma, I slipped down the stairs today and bruised my thigh about the size of my hand... then I felt worried that chapter 15 of Seigaku Party sucked since I didn't hear anyone. But then when I checked my mail, I saw all those who favourited! XD Edo, this is to make up for those events aho! Ryoma-san?

Ryoma: She does not own Prince of Tennis. Konomi does. Mada Mada

Yusuki: oh and yes, pray or try to help the victims in Japan. *bows as low as possible*

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>

**The horizontal rulers represent the change in POV between Ryoma and Sakuno. **Therefore, if you don't think it's Sakuno narrating, it must be Ryoma (big shock).

* * *

><p>"It's been seven years, yet it feels like we're drifting apart. That's not supposed to happen. It shouldn't happen if both parties love each other; I love him very much." I told my two close friends, Tomo and An.<p>

"Well… has it come to mind that he may not love you back as much as you love him? Sakuno, he's mostly all over the world playing in tournaments; when he gets a break, you two are inseparable. Tennis season is mostly over yet he hasn't been with you," An commented as she took a sip of her Earl Grey tea.

_No, it never did. I've always thought Ryoma-kun loves me. Why would we still be dating up until now? I know he does even if he doesn't show it._

Tomo, who heard what An just suggested looked up from her plate of chocolate cake.

"Are you joking? Ryoma-sama loves Sakuno just as much as she does. Trust me, he **may **not show it but you can see it in his eyes! I mean how he suddenly looks furious and jealous when you're talking to the senpai-tachi; especially Fuji-senpai. Also, how his eyes look **super** mellow when both of you get together," She simply ranted.

Both An and I gave her a questionable look.

"Have you been stalking Sakuno-chan's boyfriend again?" An asked as her brow rose.

"Again?" I asked. "You've stalked Ryoma-kun before?" I added with an accusing tone.

"I DID NOT! An, I only notice these when I happen to see him! Sakuno, I was the president of his fan club. Of course I've stalked him before! Plus I only noticed these because I got used to Kaoru's way of showing affection!" Tomo's cheeks burned as she gave a long retort.

For some reason, what Tomo had said made me feel better. Ryoma-kun still shows he loves me. _I wonder, what's keeping him so busy these days?_

* * *

><p>I knew this wasa bad idea.<p>

"Ehh! Ochibi's proposing?" Eiji-senpai said as he continued to choke me.

"Ohohoho, you're popping the question already, huh Echizen," Momo-senpai teased.

"Look, are you going to help or not?" I told them seriously.

But to no avail, Momo-senpai just spaced out chanting his 'young love' thing and Eiji-senpai seemed to be on his phone.

"Hello. Oishi-" He started off.

_Shit. What made me ask for their help anyway? I must've been_ _really desperate. Damn. Oh well…it's better than asking baka oyaji right? Dammit, now I'm talking to myself._

"Echizen, you're finally proposing to Ryuzaki-chan?" Oishi-senpai confronted me.

"So, the cat's out of the bag, huh Ryoma." A familiar sadistic voice added.

"Fshh…"

"Good for you, Echizen! GREAT-O!" Kawamura-senpai shouted.

_He must have been given a racket._

"This is off from my usual data," Inui-senpai muttered.

Tezuka-bochou just looked at me like he was forcefully dragged here.

"Yeah, I am." I answered.

_Is it really that much of a surprise? I might as well ask them for advice._

"So do you have any suggestions?"

They simply stayed silent as they stood in front of me. _Tch, they probably don't even know how to propose._

"Look Echizen, my data doesn't prove an absolute 'yes' from Ryuzaki. I suggest you improve the relationship right now. It's too sudden to propose. After all, you spend little time together compared to how much time you spend playing tennis." Inui-senpai finally broke the ice as he scanned through his green notebook again.

"How about doing the classic restaurant proposal?" Kawamura-senpai suggested.

"Nah, that's too common. Sakuno-chan deserves much more," Momo-senpai said. "It should be during a moonlit picnic on the beach!"

"Fshhh…. Yours isn't any better idiot. It sounds too cliché. Actually, it sounds like a murder scene when someone lures the other and murders her." Kaidoh-senpai commented.

"Hah! I bet yours isn't even a good proposal scenario, Ma-mu-shi!" Momo-senpai retorted.

"It's reasonable to propose during a walk on a nature trail or a jog in the park." Kaidoh-senpai told him looking like he was about to punch Momo-senpai.

"Oi! Oi! Propose in Disneyland, it's where dreams come true!" Eiji-senpai enthusiastically suggested.

"I heard the Nadeshiko festival is coming in a few days, how about a proposal as you two watch the fireworks?" Oishi-senpai suggested.

"Saa... if you really want her to absolutely say 'yes' you got to kiss up to her. Don't spend one night to lead to your proposal, spend an entire day. That day must become the best day of her life. Go to her favourite hangouts, do her favourite hobbies and actually try to make her favourite foods." Fuji-senpai told me.

They became annoying once again, arguing with each other the best way I should propose. _Why should they bother if they're not the one proposing? After all, I just asked for their ideas—I may not even do what they say. _Soon three pieces of advice rose out from the bunch of their blabbering. It had to be original/unique, personal and Inui-senpai's insistence about the proposal being to sudden. At least that helped a bit but I can't even hear myself think from all the commotion they are making.

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP? It was a mistake asking for your advice. I already think I know how I'm going to propose. And NO, Momo and Eiji-senpai, it's not any of your crazy ideas," I shouted and stormed out.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since I had the 'Ryoma' talk with An and Tomo. I haven't dwelled on the topic anymore. Ryoma's invitation to hang out together also helped. Now, here I am still choosing an outfit. I sighed. <em>I can't believe I still act like it's our first date.<em> Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring. I checked the clock on my bedroom wall. It's 10:30 am, _oh no!_ Ryoma's already here! I quickly put on the first things my hand could grab and ran to the door. As expected, Ryoma was on the other side.

"Grab your tennis racket, Sakuno," he told me in his monotonous voice.

_Eh?_ _I thought we were going to hang out together?_ It took me a moment to realize, going out to the tennis courts is hanging out with Ryoma-kun.

"O-okay," I said.

I ran once again heading to my bedroom. I put on one of my tennis skirts and grabbed my racket. I sighed as we left the house. It was just like the old days with him leading the way while I follow a few steps behind. I can't help but reminisce about the many times we spent walking together. Yet, he may only have done so because of grandma asking him to. I frowned a bit. _May be he's forcing himself to go out with me? I mean what if he's just using me to get rid of his fan girls?_ I gasped, looking up due to my sudden reflex. I noticed we were already at the tennis courts and Ryoma had already stopped. I did so too, but it's a shame that my clumsiness got the better of me causing me to trip.

* * *

><p>She trips again. Good thing I caught her in time. She blushes and heads to our usual court. I can't help but give a small smile. We seem to have known each other so well she is able to lead the way.<em> Here it goes. This is the day that ensures me that her last name becomes 'Echizen'. Damn… What's this feeling? This feeling that ties me into knots.<em>

* * *

><p>This is weird. The score is already 5-love with him on the lead. I know I've improved but he knows I can't match a pro. Usually, he'd let me catch up by the fourth set. His shots are really powerful and heavy too. <em>Is this his way of dumping me? What if he found somebody else?<em> My thoughts were disrupted by his announcement.

"Sakuno, its match point," he said.

I nod._ If I can't return this shot, I'll let him go_. He's using his right hand, must be a twist serve. I'll have to do a rising shot. I get ready to counter.

_Pok_

My eyes widened, the ball passed me without a notice. _Oh no,_ I'm starting to feel tears starting to escape. From my blurry vision, he uncaringly tugged his cap.

"Sakuno, pick up the ball then let's eat… I'm hungry," he tells me.

I wiped away my tears; this may be the last lunch we'll have as a couple. I leave my spot to pick up the ball. It seems to have a tear. After all, he used such heavy and powerful shots; and we only brang one ball. I come up to him informing about the rip. I swear a small grin flashed on his as he examined the ball.

The next thing I knew, his face was close to mine.

"Hey, Sakuno… marry me," he tells me as he looks down.

I follow his gaze. It was on the ball. _Why was he ripping it even more? More importantly—WHAT? He actually proposed! And here I am thinking about being dumped and simply gawking at a tennis ball. _After blinking a bit, I noticed that he finished ripping the ball in half. There was a simple silver ring inside with a 4 karat diamond in between two pink ones half its size. He was holding the ball as if a box for jewelry. I looked at his eyes and nodded without losing eye contact.

"I will." I answered.

He slid the ring into my finger and pulled me into a hug.

He then whispers, "Hey, why are you crying? Is it because you lost?"

He pecks my cheek after I nodded.

"Don't worry, Sakuno. You earned a love game." He tells me before pulling away from the hug and leading me to a restaurant.

I smile. _Unlike other girls, my engagement ring did not come from a "Tiffany's" box. It came from a sport with 'love'._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Please feel free to ask any questions regarding this for I don't have any idea of out-standing questions that are not answered/explained.


End file.
